


Rewiring

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's anxious to show Draco some of his "interests".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewiring

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harry Potter Kinkfest and first posted on livejournal on Feb. 28, 2011. It's an answer to the same prompt as one of my LM/SS fics, Cue The Pulse To Begin.

Harry’s gaze swept over the appliances one more time. Draco was supposed to be here any minute now and he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Anything less and he was certain his demanding, picky boyfriend would turn on his heels and he, Harry, would have to suffer quite a long time afterwards. Draco had no issues with letting everyone in his vicinity know if he was displeased. 

Well, as far as he could see everything was to his liking. Harry had placed the power unit and the cables within reach but out of sight from Draco when entered the room. He didn’t need to see too much of the technical details, he probably wouldn’t be interested anyway. The fun parts, e.g. the prostate stimulator, the base ring electrode (resembling a cock ring), and the loops set (because they looked harmless enough and he figured something to create a little anticipation wouldn’t hurt). The cockhead stimulator was also out in the open, but placed a bit aside. Harry only planned to even consider using this one if Draco actively inquired it. It was a more advanced version after all. 

A knock startled Harry out of his thoughts and he hurried to open the door, ushering Draco inside. 

“Hey, there you are.” 

“Uh huh,” Draco said, taking in his surroundings. “What the hell is this and why are we here?” 

“It’s a doctor’s surgery. A doctor is the Muggle equivalent to a healer,” he added when Draco stared at him. 

“Yes, I kind of worked that out on my own, thank you. Let me repeat the important part of my question: Why are we here?” A deep frown marred Draco’s usually smooth forehead. 

“Remember our conversation from last week?” Harry asked, suddenly not feeling so confident anymore. If Draco really hated it here he wouldn’t keep him against his will. When he had come up with his plan it had sounded like a good idea. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Which one? We happen to talk once or twice per day… - Okay, all right.” He crossed his arms and pondered for a few moments. “Oh.” The irritated demeanour rapidly changed into a much happier expression. 

A grin formed on Harry’s face. “So you remember?” 

“Oh yes, you bet. So how did you manage to smuggle us in here?” 

“One of my classmates is a muggleborn witch and her father’s a doctor,” Harry explained. He was training to be a healer and since they were a rather small group in their year, they knew each other quite well. All it had needed to set his plan in motion had been a bit of bribery and she had been happy to get the keys for him. Obviously, the notes he took during classes were worth the effort. 

“I don’t want to know,” Draco declared, already losing interest in the details. “So, do these things work as they should? Here?” 

Harry nodded. 

Draco approached the laid-out items, brushing the back of his hand deliberately against Harry’s crotch as he walked by. “That’s it? I assumed there would be more…stuff necessary.” 

“There is.” Harry joined him at the sideboard. “But this is what’s of interest to you.” 

“Hmm… And what about that one over there?” Draco pointed toward the cockhead stimulator and Harry’s breath caught. Unfortunately, he was well aware that this was no go-ahead to insert part of it into Draco’s urethra without him having the least inkling what to suspect. 

“Probably nothing for today,” Harry evaded the question. Seeing how Draco looked at everything curiously he decided not to overwhelm and scare him off. Harry had already planned a repeat after all. So, he pushed that particular toy further aside and focused on the task at hand instead. 

“Hop on the table,” he said, encouragingly patting the thin mattress on top of it. 

Draco tore himself away from the toys and complied readily. “What are those strange things on the sides?” 

Harry blushed. “Stirrups. Mr. Myers is a gynaecologist.” 

Draco shot him a death glare worthy of their former Potions professor and asked incredulously, “Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” 

“He’s the only Muggle doctor I know, Draco.” 

“Why does it have to be a surgery? I assume a hotel room would have sufficed.” 

Harry’s complexion had just returned to normal when he blushed violently once more. “I…” 

Cocking his head, Draco regarded him for what felt like hours before he nodded. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” he asked to be sure. 

Instead of a verbal answer, Draco opened the buttons and shrugged off his shirt, having foregone the robes as a concession to Harry’s plea to wear something suitable for the Muggle world. 

“What are you waiting for? Is your Gryffindor courage wearing off over the years?” Draco asked when he wriggled out of his trousers and underwear, lifting one side of his arse after the other so he didn’t have to stand up again. 

Wringing his hands, Harry fought down his nerves until he took off his robes. Reluctantly he looked up and into Draco’s eyes. 

“See? Nothing happened. I didn’t run away screaming,” Draco remarked and commended, grinning, “Looking good, Healer Potter. Or should I say Dr Potter?” 

“I just…” Harry trailed off. 

“No worries. Your outfit doesn’t hurt anyone and I’ve got to say I could get used to those tight fitting trousers. Do make sure to keep that, that thing out of the way, though.” Draco reached for the lab coat and pulled it aside to get a better view of Harry’s front. Harry looked down, confirming his suspicion. Yes, his erection was clearly visible. No wonder Draco was delighted. 

Letting his eyes wander over the naked body now sprawled in front of him, Harry unconsciously licked his lips. His boyfriend looked amazing like this and, thinking of how he would look soon… Harry shuddered. 

“Waiting…” Draco reminded him and Harry got to work. 

He made sure the base ring electrode was liberally covered with lube before he put it in place. Next followed two loops, one around the middle of Draco’s cock, another one closer toward the tip. He connected all of them with their respective cables and plugged them into the power unit. The power box was not used to full capacity this way but Harry figured that more could easily be too much. He reached for the prostate stimulator, turning it over in his hands, but in the end he put it down again. 

Draco was watching him through hooded eyes, saying nothing for once. Out of anticipation or something else Harry couldn’t say but he ran his fingers over Draco’s chest and stomach, meaning to reassure him. 

“Okay, ready?” 

Shrugging, Draco nodded. But the gaze he shot at Harry conveyed what he was thinking. Hurt me and you’re dead. 

Activating the base ring electrode first, Harry waited for an initial reaction with bated breath. Draco’s cock twitched but otherwise nothing happened. His face didn’t betray that he had even felt something. Okay. 

Carefully increasing the intensity, Harry waited. 

“Uh…” Draco groaned and tensed up visibly. 

Deeming that adjustment perfect for the time being, Harry focused on the tubular electrodes. To make it easier on himself Harry concentrated on the one just below the tip of Draco’s cock just now, trying his best to get it right. When it sent steady pulses through him, Draco started to tremble, his breathing loud and laboured. 

Gods, he looked hot like that. A fine layer of sweat coating his body, his cheeks flushed and both hands clenched into fists. 

Harry swallowed, pressing the heel of his hand against his own arousal and moaned at the contact. Fuck. This was the first time he was using his toys on someone else, he couldn’t afford to be distracted. By sheer force of will, he managed to refocus on Draco. 

Well, the second loop wasn’t needed but maybe… Harry set the power unit on the small table, holding the keyboard of the computer – something to do with pictures – beside him. 

He reached for one of Draco’s hands, feeling the tension in his muscles and the slight tremors running through him. The blond was breathing heavily through his nose by now and Harry knew the sign. 

“No one’s in the building despite us, Draco, so no one can hear you.” 

Draco moaned loudly in response, his head rolling from side to side. The hand in Harry’s grip jerked from time to time as did his other limbs. Merlin, next time he might tie him up and watch him pulling at the restraints. Harry shifted from one foot to the other. His trousers were almost painfully tight by now. 

Focus, damn it, he told himself firmly. 

Oh. 

Yes. 

When Draco’s legs moved restlessly, Harry turned and reached for the prostate stimulator. Wishing for one more hand, Harry panted. Thinking was getting to be a real challenge when he feared he might be the one who came first – with no stimulation at all. Except watching Draco writhe on that table, of course, a still coherent part of his mind corrected. Oh, good. Coherent was good. 

He was a wizard; he had other ways to help himself. Pulling out his wand and muttering a quick lubrication spell, Harry coated the sex toy as good as he could while never letting go of Draco. It was messy and a lot of it never reached its destination, but it didn’t matter. Picking up the toy again, Harry placed it between Draco’s thighs, rubbing it against his balls and down his perineum. It was not that much wider than a finger and therefore there was no need of additional preparation. 

Draco’s reaction was delayed, another sign of how far he was gone. Bending his knees he let his legs fall open only to have one foot slip off the table. 

“Fuck…” he whined, unable to find the strength and enough coordination to pull it up again. 

Harry put the black, shiny thing in his hand down and pried his other hand free of Draco’s vice-like grip. He quickly adjusted the stirrup on his side, hurried around the foot of the table and fiddled with the other one. When he was satisfied he helped Draco place his legs and gulped at the sight in front of him. To think that he could fold down the foot of the table, pull Draco’s arse to the brink and fuck him in this position… 

That was it. 

For a moment Harry tried to stave off his climax but then he gave in. Closing his eyes and crying out Draco’s name, he came violently in his trousers, almost falling head first on Draco because his legs suddenly gave way under him. He managed to grab onto the stirrups just in time. 

“Harry?” 

Silver eyes watched him worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” Harry promised as soon as he had caught his breath. He rubbed the inside of Draco’s legs soothingly. 

The eyes fluttered shut again. 

Taking one more steadying breath, he cupped those heavy balls, gently rolling them in his hand. Then he picked up the neglected toy and placed it against Draco’s entrance, applying a little pressure until it slipped past the tight rings of muscle. 

Panting and moaning, Draco pushed back almost instantly. Harry made sure that the contraption was in its place before he switched it on. Battery powered, it was easy to handle and he just had to apply enough pressure so Draco wouldn’t push it out accidentally. 

Keeping one hand in place, Harry moved closer to Draco’s head. Bending over him, his mouth searched and found a nipple. It was already hard and Harry gave it a few licks before he bit it gently. 

Draco keened and arched his back, white pearls of sperm coating his upper body. Before Harry could react Draco reached for his head with both hands and yanked him closer, shoving his tongue into his mouth as soon as their lips met. His teeth connected with Harry’s upper lip but Harry didn’t care. He loved nothing more than witnessing Draco losing his calm and collected composure. 

\-- 

“Okay, three down. How many more do you have?” Draco asked later that night when they lay in bed, cuddled together. 

“Um, a few more,” Harry answered vaguely, trying to hide his smirk by kissing Draco goodnight before he buried his head in the pillows. 

“You know that I hate you?” Draco groused. 

“That’s fine. I love you, too,” he replied sleepily. 

Three down, twenty-something to go. Life was good. 

THE END


End file.
